


The Chance Encounter: A Kami Tale

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, Winter, Zombies, kami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: Mage, alchemist and fertility goddess in training, Kami, is another OC of artist SmashMasterson (work done as part of an art trade). We follow our intrepid, red headed magic user as she waits for her often late and/or forgetful companion, Kate. As she waits, a series of events occur that leave her naked, confused and cold, but wealthier several alchemy ingredients, AKA a typical Saturday night for her.It's almost always Kate's fault.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Chance Encounter: A Kami Tale

**A Chance Encounter**

Kami squinted, trying to see deeper into the fog. Damn Kate for asking her to wait here for her. Why did she have to be near when Kate was on a booty call? It wasn't her job to bail her out every time the dicking went bad. She'd been waiting for over an hour, shivering now thanks to the cold fog that had drifted in. Kami could barely see 5 feet in front of herself now, the forest across from her, usually an appealing place, wreathed in shadow and mist.

She cocked her head. The area, usually loud and filled with the sounds of nature, had fallen silent, the fog deadening everything until it felt like she was standing in a deep, endless void. Worst of all, she wasn't dressed for it. Kami grimaced as she felt her nipples poke against her top. Too damned cold for her normal robes...

Five more minutes. That's all she was giving her, then Kate was on her own, booty call or not. Kami could feel her warm bed calling to her and was loathe to ignore it. If anything, it felt like it was starting to get colder, her breath coming out in a steamy puff to join the fog, like a little piece of herself pulled from her to join the lingering haze. Right as her mental clock quickly went from 5 minutes, to 20 seconds, to 0, she finally heard as noise as she turned to leave. A shadow in the trees, a flicker in the fog. A brief glimpse of something tall and skeletal. Something she was altogether more familiar with than she'd like.

The cold, the silence, the proximity to the woods. It made sense now; she'd strayed into the territory of something ancient and unpleasant. Shaking her head, Kami began to walk, then trot away from the forest's edge. If she could just get far enough away, it'd probably just go back into the woods...

Unfortunately, thanks to all the fog, Kami had no idea where was or where she was going. The trail back, normally a quick walk of a few minutes, was now lost to the endless white haze. Trees loomed out of the fog, then quickly disappeared as she passed them. At one point she even found a stream, and there was no _way_ that was on the path back. Kami grimaced as she stepped into the ice cold water, feeling it slowly seep into her boots. _Damnit Kate, you owe me some new shoes now, too..._ she thought, grumbling. At least her shadowy "friend" appeared to be gone.

Splashing through the stream, she finally reached the other side, and sat down on a nearby rock, raising her hand to her chin as she tried to figure out the way back. She'd been going east...no, north, so she just had to go...south... Having a compass probably would have helped; as far as she knew there was no spell for determining cardinal directions. Probably because mages were usually smart enough to bring maps, or...a compass...

With a start, she realized her shadowy stalker had returned, closer this time. From the lanky shape, the towering horns... _Wendigo, gotta be,_ she thought. Oddly, this one seemed more curious than aggressive. Weighing her options, Kami decided it might be better to try and resolve this peacefully, rather than torch him and potentially bring the whole den down on her. Sighing, she stood up and approached the figure. Looming out of the hazy gloom, it was even taller up close, towering over her. Its black eyes stared at her impassively for a moment, then it reached out a hand to touch her cheek. Jerking back, she grimaced, and then sighed again, more deeply.

_Gotta play nice, Kami...otherwise all its buddies come out of the woodwork..._

Forcing a smile, she took its hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Friends...right? You'll let me pass through?" She spoke slowly, emphasizing each word and kept her hands at her sides to present a non-threatening image.

The Wendigo continued to stare at her, then slowly drew its hand down to her breast, squeezing. "Freeeenn...." it murmured, it's voice low and wheezing.

Kami tried to keep the smile plastered on her face, feeling it tremble slightly as the beast squeezed harder, then roughly pulled her top down, allowing her full breasts to bounce free. "Aahnn! You've got some...big hands..." she groaned, trying to keep it happy. She winced as it squeezed again, it's long, thick tongue lolling free as it enjoyed itself. Kami felt the tongue sliver down over her breasts, slavering all over them and tugging on her nipples before slowly working its way back up to her neck, then her chin. It rubbed slowly against her lips, a light pressure (for a Wendigo) pushing insistently against them.

Closing her eyes, Kami parted her lips slightly, letting the tongue slide in, slimy and cold. "Mmph..." She whimpered as she felt it engorge, thickening and beginning to slide in and out of her mouth. It tasted...bad...but it was nothing compared to what was to follow. Her eyes shot open as she felt the Wendigo lightly pull her up, its strong, taloned hands easily ripping her pants on. Before she had a chance to do something, anything, its enormous cock was there, pressed between her thighs and sliding upwards. She groaned around the phallic appendage beginning to thrust in and out of her mouth as the one below slowly, then more quickly forced its way into her.

"Freerennn..." the Wendigo rumbled, fucking her above and below. Kami moaned at the intrusion, the cock almost too big even for her, sliding roughly against her walls against it began to slam deeper and deeper into her, as if seeking out her womb.

Kami's brow furrowed, anger beginning to fill her green eyes. She'd show this beast "friend!" But...she couldn't. Not if she wanted to get out of here without having to torch all its angry buddies and half the forest. Resigning herself, Kami began to grind the cock, sliding up and down, meeting the monster thrust for thrust. Some of her moans were even genuine, the hard, throbbing cock hitting her just right sometimes, bringing her that much closer to the edge. Her hand wrapped around the appendage in her mouth, pulling and tugging on it, stroking as her cheeks concave, sucking harder. She needed to finish this thing fast, then she could get out of here...

"Nngh...mmf...." Kami moaned, losing herself in the task. She slammed down into the cock harder and harder, noticing as the Wendigo's thrusting began to become erratic and irregular. Wouldn't be long now. Feigning another moan and rolling her eyes, Kami put on her show, fucking the beast as hard as she could. The cock in her mouth began to throb, then pulse, followed by a thick, bitter sludge that oozed, rather than spurted, out onto her tongue. Kami winced at the foul taste as it filled her mouth, gamely continuing to suck and stroke it all out. It quickly overflowed, dripping down her chin to splatter onto her breasts.

Turning her attention fully towards the Wendigo’s cock, Kami decided she might as well enjoy herself. Picking up the pace, she slammed into it again and again, starting to tease and egg the beast on as she began to lose herself in the act.

“Mmf…c’mon baby… _harder_! Fuck me… _aahn_ …don’t stop, right there…” Kami cried, swiveling her hips and squeezing hard on its cock.

The monster obliged her, grunting as it gripped her arms and began to piston into her even harder. Kami moaned as she felt the cock begin to leak inside her, precum dribbling out to lube her walls still further.

“Mmm…you’re dripping, honey…you’re gonna… _huff_ … pop any second… _mmnh_ …aren’t you?” Kami moaned into the beast’s ear, pulling it close like a lover, her green eyes going vacant as her the rising heat inside her finally began to take over. Her hips rocked automatically, her body beginning to twitch and writhe as she felt the orgasm on the horizon.

It came in sharp, ridged shivers; Kami’s body jerked as the first orgasm hit her, her nails dug into the Wendigo’s back and her cries grew more and more urgent until she finally screamed as the second orgasm started.

“ _Aaahnn_! Gods…you’re so… _mmnh…_ big! Fuck me harder…please…give me your… _nngh_ …big fat load…” Kami panted, losing herself fully in the motions now. She picked up the pace one last time, her hips almost a blur as she desperately rode the cock, even the Wendigo barely able to hold her up as she writhed on it in a frenzy. She knew the cum was close, and she wasn’t going to stop until she got it.

The cock below her, the main event, finally reached its finale as she _thwapped_ down on it hard one more time. Kami gasped as she felt the cock finally slide all the way in, hilting in her womb right as the first spurt of thick, lumpy cum erupted. Blast after blast filled her womb, quickly overflowing her pussy and dripping down her thighs to the cold ground as her body jerked and writhed, impaled on the Wendigo's enormous, misshapen cock.

The flow seemed to have no end, load after load shooting into Kami's quivering body. The wendigo groaned, then roared as it pulled her down even harder onto its cock, filling her to the brim with its thick, sludgy cum. The dark, yellowish liquid coated Kami's inner thighs, and her belly began to swell as the torrent of liquid continued. The Wendigo still didn’t stop, wet squelching noises filling the silent, dead air as it fucked her pussy raw, pushing the load out thrust by thrust just to fill her back up again. Kami lost track of the time, of how long she rode the cock, but at least, even it’s great strength began to flag in the face of Kami’s frenzied fucking, as its legs began to tremble, its arms weakening.

Finally, the beast toppled, taking Kami down with it as she continued to relentlessly ride the monster cock, cum dripping from her pussy and chin. Kami took control then, riding her new “fren” even longer as it was stuck, pinned to the ground under her. The foggy air rang with the sounds of their act, Kami screams of pleasure mingling with the strange roars of the beast. Eventually, her frenzy subsided and Kami came back to herself, breathing heavily as mind and eyes began to focus once more. She slowly fell off to the side, off the Wendigo, feeling the cum leaking out of above and below. She was covered in it, her clothes in tatters. She felt a momentary twinge of panic, had she just… _mated_ with that Wendigo?

"Gods...I guess this is the price of.... _huff_...diplomacy... _huff_...huh....'friend'?" Kami panted, looking up at the monster as it stood to its feet.

The Wendigo stared at her, then pointed at her. "Freeeennn..." The talon lowered to point at her belly. "Baabbyy....freennnn..." With that, it's reproductive duties complete, it faded back into the fog, leaving a very confused, tired and sore Kami to recover on the frozen ground.

_Damn you, Kate..._


End file.
